Meet me on the Equinox
by lili-salvatore
Summary: Bella le vilain petit canard voulant devenir un cygne. Oui je suis archi nulle en résumé. Venez lire et faites vous votre avis


Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver et angoissée à la fois de l accueil que vous me réservez.

Voici le 1er chapitre d une petite histoire qui cours dans ma tête, j espère que vous aimerez. Des lemons sont prévus pour plus tard.

On se retrouve en bas pour la petite touche verte.

Bonne lecture.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

C est le premier jour de mes premieres vacances depuis l age de 18 ans. C'est le revers de la medaille quand on monte sa propre start up informatique pendant sa dernière année de lycée. Je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus, aujourd hui a presque 22 ans je suis a la tête d un entreprise qui emploie environ 300 personnes et qui pèse plusieurs millions de dollars. Mais le côté obscur de cette belle histoire est que je suis orpheline depuis l age de 15 ans. De plus à l ecole étant considéré comme l intello de service et ayant un physique plus que banal, je n ai jamais eu d amis et encore moins de petit ami. Oui je sais ce que vous êtes en train vous dire, à presque 22 ans elle est toujours vierge ! Et bien oui, on fait comme on peut dans la vie.

Bon revenons au présent, au vu de mon passé, j ai développé une grande timidité, donc je dirige mon entreprise depuis chez moi, mais j ai une assistante en or sur qui je peux compter, nous sommes en totale symbiose, elle s appelle Angela. D ailleurs elle ne devrait plus tarder, oui je suis sensé être en vacances mais y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas attendre. Tiens justement la voilà.

_ Bonjour Bella.

_ Bonjour Angela.

Elle posa les derniers contrats à signer sur ma table basse pendant je nous servais un café, c était notre petite routine, elle passait tous les jours à 13h30 pour faire le point.

_ Bella, je t ai amené les 3 derniers contrats à signer, je t y ai fait quelques annotations, tu verras.

_ D accord, merci Angela, au fait pour mon rendez vous de cet après midi tout est ok ?

_ Oui la styliste sera là à 15h30.

J avais besoin d une styliste car j organisais mon premier gala caritatif en l honneur des orphelins de notre belle ville de Seattle. C est une cause qui me touchait tout particulierement, et ayant trés bien réussi professionnellement, je voulais en faire profiter ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin.

_ Lui as-tu bien précisé qu elle n aurait pas affaire à un top model. Précisais-je à Angela

_ Bella, arrêtes ça tout de suite, tu es très belle, tu es la seule à ne pas le voir !

_ Mais bien sûr !

_ Bon ce n est pas tout mais j ai encore beaucoup de travail et si je prends du retard ma patronne me tombera dessus. Dit Angela en me faisant un clin d oeil.

_ Je t appelle demain matin.

_ Tu es en vacances Bella ! Je t appellerais si il y a une urgence mais s il te plait reposes toi un peu.

_ Oui Chef !

Il était 14h quand elle partit, cela me laissait 1h30 pour me preparer avant mon rendez vous. J en profitais pour prendre une bonne douche et filais m habiller d un jean slim noire, un chemisier blanc et des ballerines noires. Je décidais de laisser mes cheveux lachés puis un peu de maquillage pour finir ma tenue. Ca ira de toute façon on ne peut pas tranformer le vilain petit canard en beau cygne.

L interphone de mon appartement bipa me prevenant d un appel du gardien.

_ Mlle Swan, excusez moi de vous déranger mais votre rendez vous de 15h30 est là, puis-je la faire monter ?

_ Oui Seth, merci.

Je me dirigeais jusqu à la porte de l ascenceur, et oui un petit avantage quand vous achetez un immeuble pour y installer votre entreprise et que tout le dernier etage est votre appartement. Du coup j avais fait installé un deuxième ascenceur mais celui ci m était exclusivement réservé.

Les portes s ouvrirent sur une jeune fille brune magnifique, je la reconnaissais pour l avoir déjà vu dans plusieurs catalogues de mode reconnus. Elle devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que moi. J adorais ses créations originales et simples à la fois, c est donc tout naturellement que j avais fait appel à elle pour mon gala. Je voulais pour une fois me trouver jolie.

_ Alice Withlock, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Dit elle en me serrant la main.

_ Bella Swan, enchantée également.

Je nous dirigeais vers le salon et allais chercher quelques rafraichissements.

_ Merci Mlle Swan, et je voulais vous dire que je suis ravie que vous ayez fait appel à moi pour cette soirée.

_ Je vous en prie c est moi qui ai de la chance que vous ayez accepté.

_ Dites moi Bella, je peux vous appeler Bella ?!

_ Euh oui bien sur

_ Je pense que nous avons quasiment le même âge, ne pourrions nous pas nous tutoyer ?

_ Avec Plaisir Alice.

_ Super, alors Bella dis moi tout, quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

_ Le bleu, sans hesitation.

_ Bon choix, avec la couleur de ta peau ce sera parfait, et quel genre de vêtement aimes-tu porter ?

_ Euh ... je ne sais pas vraiment.

_ Mais encore ? Tu es plutot classique, rock, glamour ...

_ Je ne sais pas Alice, j achète surtout des vêtements dans lesquels je suis à l aise et pas trop voyant.

_ Et pourquoi ca ?! Pardon pour ma question indiscrète mais tu es très jolie et tu as un corps magnifique et très bien proportionné alors pourquoi te cacher ?!

_ Eh bien ...

_ Pardon je suis allée trop loin, excuses moi, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

_ Non ce n est pas ca, mais je ne me vois pas comme tu m as décrite, alors je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

_ Je sens qu on va devenir de grandes amies toi et moi, si tu le veux quand le gala sera passer nous irons faire du shopping ensemble et je te montrerais comment te mettre en valeur sans trop te changer.

_ Avec plaisir Alice, merci.

_ Ne me remercie pas, c est ce qu on fait entre amies.

_ Sûrement.

_ Tu ne veux peut être pas ...

_Si si Alice, c est pas ça, c est juste que je suis très etonnée que tu veuilles être mon amie, on ne se connait même pas.

_ Et pourquoi ca ?! Tu es une fille gentille tout ce qu il y a de plus normal non ?!

_ Et bien depuis aussi longtems que je m en souvienne j ai toujours été le vilain petit canard intello.

_ Ils ne savent pas à côté de qui ils sont passés.

Et c est comme ca que nous passions plusieurs heures à discuter de nos vies respectives, je n avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Avec Alice je pouvais être moi même et cela avait l air de lui plaire. Je venais de trouver ma première amie à bientot 22 ans, comme quoi il n est jamais trop tard.

J avais appris qu elle etait marié depuis seulement quelques semaines avec Jasper Withlock, son amour d enfance, que ses parents s appelaient Carlisle et Esmée, et qu elle avait un grand frère adoptif, Edward, orphelin lui aussi. Elle m avoua par la même occasion qu elle avait accepté ma demande pour le gala car elle se sentait concernée vis à vis de son frère. Cela me toucha énormèment. Nous avions 15 jours avant la soirée et elle me dit qu elle avait déjà un tas d idées, elle reviendrait dans 3 jours avec des croquis.

Son portable sonna.

_ Excuses moi Bella je dois répondre.

_ Je t en prie.

_ Allo ... oui mon chéri ... je suis avec Bella ... c est une amie ... ah oui nous n avons pas vu l heure passer, je vous rejoins dans 30 mn ... A tout l heure mon Jazz.

Elle raccrocha et je me levais pour la raccompagner à l ascenceur me doutant qu elle était pressée de retrouver son mari.

_ Pardon Bella, je n ai pas vu le temps passer avec toi mais je dois rejoindre mon petit mari au restaurant.

_ Je comprends Alice, on se revoit sans 3 jours.

_ Oui tout a fait, mais Bella as tu quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ?

_ Non pas vraiment pourquoi ?

_ J aimerais que tu viennes diner avec nous ?

_ Non Alice, tu dois rejoindre ton mari pour un rendez vous en tête à tête, je ne peux pas m imposer !

_ Ce n est pas ce que tu crois il y aura aussi nos meilleurs amis et mon frère.

_ Mais Alice, ils ne me connaissent même pas et je ne saurais pas quoi leur dire.

_ Bella ils sont comme moi, ils vont t aimer tout de suite. Allez s il te plait! Dit elle avec un regard de chien battu.

J hésitais un moment, mais au vu de l après midi que nous venions de passer et je n avais pas très envie de rester seule. Allez Bella un peu de courage.

_ D accord Alice, mais tu es sûre que ca n embètera personne que je m incruste au dernier moment ?

_ Oh merci Bella ! Non tu verras, ils vont t adorer. J appelle Jazz pour le prévenir et on y va.

Chacune pris sa voiture pour rejoindre le restaurant " l Equinox", j en avais bien sûr déjà entendu parler et ce n était que des éloges. Une fois garée sur le parking j aperçus Alice qui m attendait.

_ Allez Bella, ils n attendent plus que nous.

Je la suivis à l intérieur et mon angoisse augmenta, Alice dû le sentir.

_ Respires Bella, tout va bien se passer.

_ Si tu le dis.

_ Oui et tu verras que j ai toujours raison.

Nous arrivions dans un coin isolé du restaurant où se trouvait une table ronde.

_ Nous voilà ! Dit Alice

Tout le monde se leva pour la saluer. Je restais en retrait quand Alice m attrapa par le bras en disant :

_ Je vous présente Bella ma nouvelle amie, Bella je te présente mon Jazz, Rosalie et Emmett nos meilleurs amis.

_ Bonjour à tous.

_ Installes toi à côté de moi, au fait Edward n est pas là ?

_ Pas encore ma chérie, mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Lui répondit Jasper

La discussion s engagea, et il était facile de parler avec eux malgré que je sois très intimidée. Je commençais tout doucement à me detendre.

_ Salut la compagnie. Dit une voix de velours derrière moi.

Alice se leva pour aller embrasser le nouvel arrivant.

_ Te voila enfin. Lui dit elle

_ Désolé petite soeur.

_ Edward je voudrais te présenter ma nouvelle amie Bella, Bella voici mon frère Edward.

Je me levais pour le saluer quand mon regard croisa le sien, un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

_ Bonsoir Bella

_ Bonsoir

Je ne sais pas comment j avais réussi à lui répondre. Cet homme était tout simplement magnifique. Il s assis à côté de moi et se mit à discuster avec tout le monde. Mes yeux avaient du mal à se détacher de son visage qui était parfait, des yeux verts émeraude, un nez fin mais masculin, une bouche charnue qu on a envie de croquer et pour finir des cheveux savamment décoiffés tout simplement sexy. Brusquement, comme si il avait senti mon regard il se tourna vers moi.

_ Alors Bella, que fais tu dans la vie ?

_ Oh euh ...

_ C est la patronne de " New Moon inc" répondit Alice pour moi ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante.

_ Intéressant ... dit il.

_ Mais tu es toute jeune ?! Me dit gentiment Rosalie.

_ J ai bientôt 22 ans et j ai démarré ma société pendant ma dernière année de lycée.

_ Waouh tu m épates petite Bella. Dit Emmett

_ Merci. répondis je en rougissant.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me tournais vers Edward, je voulais en savoir plus sur lui.

_ Et toi Edward que fais tu dans la vie ?

_ Tu es dans mon restaurant.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi les serveurs n étaient pas sur notre dos et aussi pourquoi il n y avait aucun menu sur la table.

_ Bon les enfants je commande comme d habitude ? demanda Edward

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

_ Bella, tu me fais confiance ?

_ Mmm Oui.

_ Alors je te commande la même chose que nous et tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

_ D accord, merci Edward.

Notre repas se passa merveilleusement bien et fut succulent. Je fis donc part de mon avis à Edward qui sembla ravi, ce qui une fois de plus me fit rougir.

_ Tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis. Chuchota t-il à mon oreille.

Je le regardais avec surprise.

_ Je trouve ça adorable. Rajouta t'il.

Il toucha ma joue du bout de ses doigs, ce contact m électrifia. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien quand Alice nous interrompit.

_ Vous savez le grand gala qui a lieu à la fin du mois et bien c est Bella l organisatrice.

_ C est magnifique ce que tu fais Bella pour ces enfants. Me dit Rosalie

_ Merci Rosalie, mais pour moi cela me semblait normal au vu de mon passé.

Et là une idée me traversa l esprit, j avais passé une superbe soirée en leur compagnie et je me devais de les remercier.

_ Dites moi est ce que cela vous ferez plaisir d y participer ? J aimerais beaucoup tous vous y inviter.

_ Oh oui avec grand plaisir. Repondit Alice tandis que les autres hochaient la tête.

_ Moi ce ne sera pas la peine. Dit Edward

_ Ah ...

Dire que j étais déçue serait un euphémisme.

_ Oui parce que j ai déjà acheté ma place.

_ C est très généreux de ta part.

_ Non c est normal Bella, la cause me parle à moi aussi.

Et là je me rappelais de ma discussion avec Alice sur sa famille et donc sur le fait qu Edward était aussi un orphelin. Je me sentis nulle de ne pas m en être souvenu. Pour essayer de me rattraper je leur proposais quelque chose.

_ Je vous réserverez une table.

_ Et toi tu seras avec nous ? Me demanda Alice

_ Et bien si vous le voulez.

_ Bien sûr qu on le veut. Répondit Edward.

La fatigue commençait à me gagner, je n avais pas l habitude de sortir le soir.

_ Je vais vous laisser, merci encore pour cette magnifique soirée, et Edward combien je te dois pour le repas.

_ Tu veux me vexer Bella ?! Tu es invitée comme les autres.

_ Merci beaucoup Edward. Répondis-je gênée.

_ Au revoir tout le monde.

_ A bientôt Bella. Me repondirent-ils en choeur.

_ Au fait Bella, on se voit Jeudi chez toi.

_ Oui Alice, j ai hâte.

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture quand une main sur mon bras me retint.

_ Bella, je suis desolé, je suis le pire des hôtes.

_ Pourquoi dis tu ça Edward ?

_ J aurais dû te raccompagner jusqu à la porte du restaurant, si ma mère apprend ça je n ai pas fini d en entendre parler. Dit il en souriant.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il disait ça et il dut s en apercevoir.

_ Esmée, ma mère est très à cheval sur les bonnes manières, et un homme se doit d être un gentleman, surtout en présence d une aussi jolie femme que toi.

Je rougis une nouvelle fois.

_ Pourrais-je au moins t accompagner jusqu à ta voiture ?

_ Tu n y es pas obligé Edward, et ta mère n en saura rien. Répondis je en souriant.

_ Mais j en ai envie. Répondit il avec serieux.

Nous nous dirigions donc ensemble vers ma voiture, je n osais le regarder. Je pris mes clefs afin d ouvrir ma portiere.

_ Tu pars sans me dire au revoir Bella ?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et se rapprocha lentement, je ne savais comment réagir. Jamais un garçon ne m avait approché de cette façon. Il deposa délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue en y laissant une empreinte enflammée. En se redressant il me dit :

_ Voilà qui est mieux, là c est un au revoir convenable.

_ Au revoir Edward.

Et je rentrais chez moi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors ça vous plu ? Vous voulez une suite ? J ai hâte d avoir vos avis.


End file.
